Falling For Grace
by WishesOnPaperCranes
Summary: After Loki fell off the bridge in the first movie, he fell through a portal into the city of Los Angeles and is drained of both energy and magic. He found himself in the care of a mortal college girl named Grace. He was never anyone's first choice and she has trust issues. Would the God of Mischief and Lies be able to open up his heart and win her trust?


**Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter**

"Phew," I sighed as the cold water from the shower head rolled from my head down to my body cooling me from the summer heat. I'm Grace and I'm a twenty-one year old college student living by myself in an apartment located in the city of Los Angeles. I'm the kind of girl who would prefer winter over summer and I was not fond of the summer heat.

It took me a full hour to get out of the shower mainly because it was so relaxing. I dried myself, put on black shorts with a plain white tank top, and dashed out the door. The night air was hot and humid, and I started to coming out of the shower but water isn't cheap and I needed something else to distract me from the heat… _so ice cream it is_ I thought and walked across the street to the store.

It was cool inside the store and I immediately headed for the ice cream section. _Hmmn, Mint Chocolate Chips Ice Cream it is. _I grabbed myself a ½ gallon of ice cream and headed towards a cash register.

As I got out of the store my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID, it was Angie... my best friend.

"Hello," I greeted.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "You should come over and chill for a bit, we both don't have class tomorrow."

I shook my head a little. It was late and I do have work tomorrow.

"I'm heading home from the store.. " I started to answer but noticed something bright flashed in the distant. "What the.."

"What it is?" Angie asked with concern mixed with curiosity in her voice.

It seems like there was a figure lying in the middle of the road where I thought I saw the flash… _What if a car comes and run him over._

"I'll call you back later," I hung up on Angie without hearing what she has to say next.

I ran over the person lying on the street to find a man lying face down unconscious with strange clothe-like armors._ I don't have time to worry about that… I have to get him on the sidewalk_. I pulled his arm around my neck and nearly drag him over to safety. He was really heavy.

Once we got on the sidewalk I put him down on his back and look around. The area was empty at quiet, I wasn't really that surprise since it's almost 11pm. _He must be dying in this suite or whatever this armor looking thing is… I know I would because of the heat and humidity. Maybe I should call the police or an ambulance or maybe I should check for injuries first._

I kneeled down, reach out and took off his helmet with curved horns sticking up revealing his black hair. _Is this some kind of costume?_

He started to move. He scrunched his face and opened his eyes. He looked like he was in pain.

"A-are you ok?" I asked and started to panic as the strange man focused his eyes on me. I can't see the color of his eyes under the dim streetlight but I noticed right away that he has very handsome chiseled face. I put his helmet on the floor as I focus once again on him.

"Are you hurt? Should I call the ambulance?" I asked but he ignored me and pushes himself off the ground. I didn't realized how tall he was until now…_ he looks like he was about 6 feet._

"Where am I?" He asked in a commanding and unchallengeable voice. He ripped his eyes from scanning the area to look at me. The way he looks at me gave me the idea that he thinks of me as nothing more like an insect… or some kind of lower life form.

_Ugh, I hate these kinds of guys. So ungrateful._

"In LA," I answered bluntly. I wasn't happy with his rudeness after I tried to help him.

He looks around again but staggered as he tried to take a step forward. I automatically reached my hands out to try to help him.

"I have little to no energy left," he muttered angrily to himself as he tried to stand up straight.

"I can take you to a hospital if you're not feeling well," I offered.

"No." He retorted angrily. I guess he was having a really off day. "No hospital…" he said again as he started to walk away. "I can manage myself."

_Ok_, he doesn't need to tell me twice. I was having enough of his attitude anyways. _Whatever he do doesn't concern me_, I thought and turned to head back to my apartment.

Immediately I heard a noise… like something hitting the floor. I turned around the see the guy falling down unable to carry his own weight. _Ugh, I can't just abandon the man._

I ran up to him and help him up; he tried to push me away. I guess he's the kind of person who doesn't like to be seen as weak. "Look, I'm not going to take you to the hospital but you need some rest … and maybe food."

"I'll help you get better," I continued trying to help him up again and this time he didn't resist. "Just so you know. I live next to the police station and I do have them on speed dial." That was a threat but it was also the truth. "Some of my friends are cops that I keep in contact with so if anything happens to me they'll know," I warned him and he seemed to roll his eyes. That one was a lie but I hope he doesn't see through it.

I put one of his arms over my shoulder and drag him across the street.

"You are weak," he said mockingly.

I glared at him... _this ungrateful guy._ "I am not weak, you're just heavy."

He was heavy and suddenly I remembered when I lifted the helmet off his head, it was kind of heavy. His whole armor must have added in at least ten pounds.

"So…" I said out of breath trying to make things less awkward. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard," he answered. "Some of you might know me as the God of Mischief."

_I think he's crazy, I was wrong to offer to call an ambulance. He needs mental help… maybe I should call some kind of mental hospital and hopefully they'll take him in._

At last we reached my apartment complex … luckily there was a guy who just happens to walk by.

"Excused me, hi." I greeted. "Can you help me carry my ... cousin inside? He's very drunk and depressed … and heavy."

The guy nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you so much!" I said gratefully and he supported Loki from the other side.

"Wow! You're pretty hammered, aren't you?" The guy asked Loki. _Hammered doesn't even begin to cover it... but insane does._

"He just got dumped," I added in feeling the need to explain to him why Loki is like this…Loki glared at me._ I am so bad at lying but I don't see any other option._

The guy laughed, "Don't worry bro, there are other fishes in the sea." He patted Loki on the shoulder to comfort him.

When we got to my room, I reached inside my pocket for the key and opened the door. The guy helped Loki onto the couch in the small living room. I turned on the light, thanked the guy and closed the door.

Loki fell asleep right away. _He must have been really tired… Should I take off his armor? No, never mind. I'll just turn on the A.C._

Seeing this intimidating guy sleeping like this… he looked so relax and so peaceful, unlike the way he carried himself earlier. _I just hope he isn't severely injured..._

I sighed, _what did I get myself into?_ I went into my bed room and left the door open so he would stay in my sight._ I guess I'm not going to sleep tonight. I will just read over my textbooks in the meantime._

No matter how many times I tried to focus, I couldn't stop myself from looking up and staring at the man on my couch. There's something strange about him...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise :)**

**Please leave some comments and feedbacks, it would be greatly appreciated since I'm new to writing.  
****^_^/**


End file.
